


Hunting in the Night

by itsMickeyR2



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire Hunter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsMickeyR2/pseuds/itsMickeyR2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a hunter whois finally home from the job. Gavin is his loving boyfriend who stays home doing his own thing while Ryan is gone for months at a time. Usually, Ryan's home coming i s</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, I want this to be a full on story and I will make that if anyone wants that, but for now heres this shoddily made one shot I did a couple weeks ago. Hope its not as bad as I think

Ryan really hated that his job was so dangerous, but he had to keep the world safe, and most of all he had to keep Gavin safe. He was never home much but they both knew that when he was it was filled with love and…other things.. Sometimes when he was lucky he could get a friend to cover the area he was meant to be patrolling for the month. Today he was lucky. Well… After a lot of begging and a promise of buying him all the boose he wanted for a month (even though he knew he’d be broke in a week) he got Geoff to take over for him. Gavin didn’t know yet which made Ryan so excited to see his reaction. He drove a full day to get home. 

'Home' Ryan thought with a warm smile. He never thought he'd have somewhere to call that, but Gavin just that one time proved him wrong. He pulled up to the small house slowly, hoping to be quiet and quickly jumped out of the car, gently closing the door and nearly sprinting into the house. Of course in his excitement Ryan forgot that he'd taught Gavin to take care of himself considering things could be dangerous, and Gavin doused him in holy water with a stake at the ready when he noticed who it was. 

Gavin’s deadly serious face instantly broke into a huge grin and he dropped the stake, and slamming into his chest, mumbling a sorry into his wet chest. Ryan kissed the top of his head before pulling Gavin away from him a little bit and giving him a broad smile in return. 

"I’m glad I taught you right cause that would have wrecked a vampire." Ryan chuckled when Gavin giggled at him. "But I think I’m going to dry off and we’re gonna take a nap…or just go to bed.." Ryan restates realizing how late he got here. He kisses the top of Gavin’s head pushing him towards the bedroom while he turned to the bathroom to dry off. After being nice and dry, for the first time in months Ryan was in a nice bed, with the man he loved. Ryan instantly fell asleep the second he put his arms around Gavin, who soon followed suit.

QoQoQ

Ryan didn’t know why he woke up but he knew the second he opened his eyes he was glad he did. He could just tell that something was wrong, and grabbed at the stake he told Gavin to always keep under a pillow

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn’t do that if I were you Haywood." Someo- no, some _thing_  hissed at him. 

Thats when he realized. Gavin. Immeadiately he sat straight up, looking towards the source of the voice. ‘Fuck..’ He muttered under his breath.

He knew something like this would happen but he hoped and prayed that it never would. There was a Vampire standing next to his bed, his hand clamped over Gavin’s mouth, and its teeth glinting in the moon light. Ryan could see the terror in Gavin’s eyes and he was powerless to do anything to help him.

"You know some of those other hunters are smart, keep away from their loved ones if they have any. I’m so glad the bastard who killed my family is a moron." It grinned with its voice filled with spite.

"You killed the only people I had in this eternal  _hell_  and now I’m going to make the thing you love the most, something you hate more than I hate you.” It spat, its teeth growing even longer. Gavin started struggling again, harder than before but there was no point to fight a vampire’s strength. 

"NO!" Ryan screamed, jumping off the bed with the stake but it was beyond late. Gavin was bit, and shoved to the floor before the vampire was running. Ryan was conflicted going after the soulless monster that just attacked his boyfriend or stay with Gavin and help him. It took one look at Gavin to make Ryan decide that the monster would pay another day

"Gavin, Gavin are you okay?" Ryan says kneeling next to him. Gavin coughs weakly, a little blood smeared on this hands as they pull away from his neck.

"I’ll be fine love…At least I think I’ll be. You-you know what happened there yeah?" Gavin asks sadly. 

Ryan nods replying,” I know and I know that I love you and at this point not even being on of them can stop that… we need a way to keep you healthy so to speak after you turn… and speaking of that, I should leave while that happens, you won’t have control over the primal urges for the first day or so,”

"Wha- You- You can’t…no no you need to leave is right, I  _can’t_  hurt you. Just go now before anything happens..” Gavin sighs trying to sit up, but gives up on it.

Ryan picks him up and gently lays him on their bed, and kisses him, “I-no  _we_  will figure this out, I’m not leaving you forever..I’ll be back. I love you Gavin.”

"I love you too Ryan.."


End file.
